Blake at Mahor Girls Academy
Notes.Edit In this epic show/school romantic comedy,there are a few changes to Blake's history. 1.Blake is not 14,but 10. 2.Hannah is still Blake's sister,but in this:she can use magic. 3.Neither Blake,nor Hannah are vampires,half or not. 4.Blake has all new spells. 5.Blake wears glasses. 6.Blake doesn't have a Key-Blade or Cyframe. 7.Blake is not the boy-friend of Rosalia,or a net idol. 8.Blake's weapon is a staff. and, 9.Blake is more clumsy. Ok,now to the show. ---- Theme Song for Season 1:1000% Sparking.Edit ---- Season 1.The Star Crystal. Episode 1.31 girls and a New Life by Blake.Edit We start with Blake at the at the main hall of the magic academy,now we switch to Blake's POV. I was just sitting down when Anja came in."Hey,Blake did you get your assignment?"She asked me."Yeah,I did,let me get it."I told her.We pulled out assignments."Ok,1,2,3."I said counting down."Middle-School Teacher in Westopolis."I said. "Fortune-telling in Station Square."She said at the same time.We looked at our papers and looked back at each other."That can't be right,I'm going to go have a word with the Head-master."Anja said walking away.3 days later after packing,Hannah and Anja went with me to the train ."This is so not fair.you a Middle school teacher,you don't know the first thing about teaching,I should have been more direct with the Head-master."Anja told us."Anja,this is a great opportunity for Blake."She told her."I guess your right,good luck."Anja told me. The train got there and I hopped on.I waved to the 2 as the train railed away.I sat down on the seat.I pulled out my full assignment."Blake,you will be the new teacher at Mahor Girls Academy,and make sure not to let out who you are as a wizard,and finally you must make at least 1 pactio or get your magic suspended."I read. I finally arrived at Westopolis and got off the train.I pulled out my map of the city."Hm,the Mahor Academy is about 25 miles away,so if I use my staff,I should be there in about,what am I saying,I have to keep my magic a secret,I'll just have to run there."I told my self.I ran as fast as I could. Okay,it wasn't the best idea,but it worked out fine,I arrived at a cottage."Whoops took a wrong turn,now where is that hall?"I asked myself.Then I remembered a spell.I grabbed my staff."Oh spirits of time and space,show me the way to my destination."I said.Suddenly,a map of the grounds showed up and an arrow pointed at the front office. I put away the map.I then heard a noise and turned my head to the right and saw a girl with red hair tied in bells."Oh no."I told my self.I looked at her.Just then,I heard a girls' voice. I ran into the bushes and peered out."Oh,there you are Chi,come on we're gonna be late for class."A girl with long brown hair said."Miss Layla,your gonna miss class too."A girl told her. "Right,thanks Aya."Layla said.They left.I quickly ran to the front office and saw my old friend Tamcki."Finally,Blake,I've been waiting forever,now let's get you changed."He told me.I changed into my new clothes and he showed me to my class. We walked in together,I saw 29 girls sitting in seats."Girls."Tamcki said."Good morning,Professor Tahi."They said."Girls,I'd like to introduce you to your new home-room teacher,all the way from the Mystic ruins,Professor Blake Angels."He told them. They all looked at me and then about 3 minutes later,the whole class exploded.All the girls ran up to me but the girl Chi."Hello Professor,I'm the class president:Laura Noshina."A girl with long blonde hair told me. "I'm Runa Macchie,nice to meet ya."A girl with greenish-brown hair said.Next came two twins. "Hey,I'm Nuka and this is my sister,Nora."One of them said,though I'm not sure which one.I met the rest of them.And, from that moment,I had a feeling my life was gonna change forever. ---- Episode 2.No way,your a Wizard by Chi.Edit We start with Blake sitting at his desk looking over the list of students,all 31 of them. "Ok,student 1.Ayso Name,2.Yunna Akoi,3.Zumi Kura.4.Yuyu Manora,5.Aso Jogia,6.Markana Hitomi,7.Lisa Zaki,8.Chi Kanda."I started but stopped at Chi's picture."Hm,that's the girl from yesterday,I don't know if she saw anything,but I'll have to wipe her memories just in case."I told myself. "I continued on."9.Mugara Kasis,10.Chachi Manokit,she wasn't in class today,but still,11.Fulo Yagami,12.Hey Nok,13.Layla Kanni,14.Runa Macchie,15.Aya Zaner,16.Yolei Miyako,17.Okarukas Miranda.18.Hanna Kasumieya. 19.Konata Bell-Chime,20.Kagnome Jules,21.Ni-Ni Wintu,22.Nuka Naruito,23.Nora Naruito,24.Nagisa Megen,25.Sana Masaka,26.Saki W.C. Florida,she wasn't in class either,27.Nene Miya,she's pretty cute,28.Kotara Viv,29.Laura Noshina:Class Rep,30.Taraue Yoshii,and,31.Carrie Moth."There I've read every girls name,now to get some sleep."I said. I left,but was instantly grabbed by someone,I turned around and saw Layla holding my hand."Come on,grandfather said you can stay with me and Chi."She told me pulling me."What?"I asked."Don't worry,it'll be fine.:She said. When we finally arrived,we walked in and I saw a massive hallway.We walked down the hall until we arrived at the room.as soon as I sat down on the couch,Layla walked over to the kitchen and looked through the cup-boards."Oh,man no more tea,I'll run into town and pick some more up."She told me.I tried to say no thanks,but she was already out the door. So I lied down on the bed.Not long after,I heard a scream.I grabbed my staff and ran outside,where I saw Layla on the ground.I ran over to her and picked her up,I noticed she had bite marks on her neck,the only thing that could have done it was a vampire. My theory was then proven correct when I looked up and saw a woman floating in the air,holding Nene."I pointed my staff at her."Let her go."I told her."Fine,I'm done with her."She said letting go of Nene.Nene was falling fast,I aimed my staff at her."Oh,journey forth and bring the fast falling maiden down to the ground safely."I said.A ball surrounded Nene and she landed safely. I didn't notice it at the time but,Nene's eyes opened a little during her fall."Blake."She said.The vampire left.Suddenly Aya,Yolei,Okarukas,and,Nagisa came out."Ahh,miss Layla,you have a bite mark on your neck."Aya said.Then the bite mark on Layla and Nene disappeared. Aya,and the other girls took Nene and Layla inside.I smiled glad,the girls would be ok. I suddenly,felt a finger poke me,I turned around and saw Chi grinning."I saw everything,Blake the Wizard."She said.I panicked and pointed my staff at her."What are you doing?"She asked me."I'm sorry,no-one was supposed to find out I'm a wizard,now I have to wipe your memories."I told her. "Your kidding right?"She asked."No,I'm serious,Memories of the past and present,lay your hand on me and cast out the reason of doubt."I said.The head of my staff glowed and a light hit Chi.After the light vanished,I lowered my staff. "Now,Chi do you know who I am?"I asked her."Yeah,your a wizard."She said."Correct,oh no.'I replied.I cast the spell again,this time a pan fell on her head."Hey,dummy what was that for?"She said kicking me. "Ow,I'm sorry."I said."Well,if you don't want anyone to find out your a wizard,you better do as I say."She told me."Okay."I agreed."Now,let's go get that vampire."She said smiling.I smiled back and we ran off to find the vampiress. ---- Episode 3.Oh,so that's how your gonna stop me by Saki.Edit Me and Chi were running toward the dock where we saw the vampire fly toward.We stopped at the end and looked up and there she was."Who are you and why are you trying to hurt everyone?"Chi asked."Boy your dumb,you can't even tell if your looking at a vampire,anyway your not my concern,what I want is Blake's blood."The vampire said. "What,why would you want his blood?"Chi asked her."Because he is the son of the legendary 100 Sorcerer,who placed a spell on me that keeps me here in this school and by drinking his blood,I shall gain freedom."The vampiress said. "Wait,I know who you are,Saki W.C. Florida,aren't you?"I asked her."Wait,that's Saki?"Chi asked me."Boy you are good,but that won't stop me."Saki told me.I got on my staff and flew up to her."Hey,Blake get back here."I heard Chi yell.I got up to Saki."I really wouldn't mind giving you some of my blood,I want to free you from this place,but you have to promise me something."I told her. "Promise?"She said."You have to promise that when your set free,you won't hurt anyone."I said."Okay,boy."She said flying toward me."So you promise?"I asked her."Of course not,I don't need someone's pity,even from a little boy."She said lowering her fangs toward my neck. But then a sneaker hit her in the back of the head.She looked down and sure enough there was Chi who watched the whole thing."Ow,do you have any clue what you've done?"Saki asked."No,all I know is you better keep your grill away from his neck."She said throwing another one. This time it connected with her face."Ow,that really hurt."Saki told her.But then the unbelievable happened,Chi picked up a boat and threw it Saki."Who throws a boat?"Saki asked just as it connected.Saki was sent flying toward the ground.I flew back to Chi just in time to see Saki rise up and started chanting. "Oh evil's wish and nobodies anguish give me the power of destiny,Lelac,Larlac,Lilac."She said.Just then a huge hunk of ice appeared."Follow me if you dare."Saki told us.We followed her,but got lost."I don't see any way we can defeat her."Chi said."Well,there is one way."We heard a voice. We looked up and there was a ball of light,it landed on my hand and turned into a mouse."You have to become Blake's partner,by kissing him."The mouse said."Well,if it's the only way,then here we go."Chi agreed.She bent down and kissed me.Instantly,a magic circle appeared and 3 cards flew into Chi's back." Now,let's go get her."Chi said.We rushed to Saki,but waiting there with her was Chaci."Blake."Chi said."Right."I said."Partner Chi,show me the power inside you,invoking contract.'I said.A ball of light appeared and I pulled one card out.Chi started transforming,soon she was dressed as police officer with a baton made of water."It's the cos-play card."The mouse said. Chi rushed into the battle against Chaci,while I fought Saki.With every blow that was dealt,Chi was getting weaker."She can't be human."Chi said.She looked down at Chaci's leg and saw leg joints."O M G,she's a robot."She told me.Knowing that,I decided I had to end it. "It's Friday's night and Tuesday's will that will help me."I said.Just then a blast came out of my staff and it hit Saki.Defeating her."Nice,you got her."Chi told me.Saki stood up."Your lucky I went easy on you,but next time you won't be able to stop me."Saki said flying away with Chaci. Me and Chi stared at each other and smiled.We went home and slept.The next morning,was a new day and I was surprised to see Saki and Chaci in class."Well,it should be fun to see how the boy handles this."Saki told Chaci."True,master."Chaci said. ---- Episode 4.But Professor,This is my First Kiss by NeNe.Edit Category:Fan Shows